customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleanor Lancer
"For three years, I lay sedated, in some kind of twisted version of ''Sleeping Beauty" '' "To "Father", the perfect child was a genius..." "Ah, I see. Of course that backfired like he wouldn't believe.." Eleanor and Sam Lancer, talking about her Quaza-enhanced IQ. Early Life Eleanor was born as Sam's daughter. As she was a illegitamate child (her mother ran away), she lived her life with her father, and, later, when he joined the Galatic Marines, his parents. Even though it did not seem like it, Eleanor was loved as much as Sam in his family. Oridum Incident Sam and his daughter were enjoying one of his trips on leave, in Oridum, the "Planet of Utopia". Oridum is named this because of it's cultral diversity, tropical climate, and it's exquisite glass sturctres. However, a few days after their arrival, Oridum descended into chaos, with three factions: the Oridum military police, the Xacus rebellion, (who try to use peaceful means to make the goverment admit their illegal mining methods, such as using children to find Quaza.) Their is also is a smaller, violent rebellion, called "the Perfectors". With both of them caught in the crossfire, and with the goverment ordered to fire on any protestors or civilians, Oridum has descended from Utopia to "a damned hellhole", as Sam puts it. They attempt to head to a offshore mining rig, but a beeping sound alerts them to the fact that the rig is well, rigged (no pun intended) with explosives, and they have a few minutes, at the most, to escape. Thankfully, they make it to their boat, and are forced to go back to Oridum, but they run out of fuel. Then, Sam spots a flying black creature. The creature literally picks up their boat, with them inside, and throws a stun grenade, knocking them both out. Eleanor awakens with the mysterious black creature looming over her, holding a syringe. The creature injects her in the forehead, but a few seconds later she blacks out, in a haze of pain. Eleanor then later awakens to find that she sees the world sharper. Then the mysterious black creature appears again and tells her that he killed her father, and that he's now her "new Daddy". She curses him, and then he uses some kind of power to knock her out. Rescue Sam later is sent on a "clean-up" mission, to help the MPs get rid of violent protestors. However, when Sam remembers Oridum, he swears to kill the creature who kidnapped his daughter. As he is doing the mission with Alpha Team,Stormer tells him that they are made to preserve justice and peace, not to avenge the innocent. Later, in a Quaza mine that may have explosives, Sam activates a trip wire that then in turn, triggers a collapse, with Alpha Team on the enterance side of the mine, and Sam on the other. As the only way to get out is to go through a hatch "big enough to fit a tank", Sam emerges on the other side to find himself back in Oridum, however the city now looks like it went through a thermonuclear bombing, then a street-to-street tank battle. However, the former may be true, as Sam's Geiger counter picking up large amounts of radiation in the air, Sam decides to find shelter before he becomes mutated. However, a machine-gun drone appears, but does not fire on him. Then a mutated human attacks him, but the machine-gun drone fends it off. Sam then decides to go into a skyscraper identified as "the Beyond". He then battles through mutations, and corrupted drones, only to be knocked out by a cloaked drone. He then wakes up in a holding cell, restrained. Eleanor then contacts him through his suits radio. Then a little barefoot girl in a dusty dress and holding a syringe walks up to him, smiles, and says "Shhhh", and stabs him with it. He then sees himself withdrawing the syringe from his own body. Then Eleanor contacts him, saying that she gave the little girl a reverse-hyponisis drug that allows him to take control of the little girl. He/she then manages to find the Cell restraint controls, freeing Sam. Then Eleanor says she needs a cyborg suit, due to injuries she won't talk about. She then directs the girl to the Medical Lab, to find suit parts. He/she manages to do so, brings the pieces to her, and then she puts them on. Then she comes and frees Sam of his restraints. Then both of them go to the top of the tower while slaughtering enemy forces, Eleanor with her kinetic powers, Sam with his weapons. Then they find the black creature, who tells them, or rather, Sam, that his name is Nathan Blacklight, a.k.a "Heretic". Sam remembers the name and says that he is a Quaza Corrupted Hero. However, Nathan simply draws his Quake Staff from his shoulder holster and they engage in battle, the two victorious. Eleanor then says Nathan is delusional, and turn to see Nathan being attacked by mutants. Nathan, as if to confirm he is delsuional, says "butterflies, stop crowding me, please?". They quickly run to an elevator, head to the ground floor, and on the way, tells Sam why she needs the suit: Nathan literally burned with fire, but put it out before it could kill her as a punishment for an escape attempt, then kept her sedated for two years as he enhanced her mind and kinesis abilities with Quaza. They later escape the city, and come to a Oridum Police roadblock. The police later call a dropship and they leave the planet, as the goverment destroys the city by blasting it repeatdely with a thermonuclear laser, and then bombing it out of existince. Personality Eleanor, as she has spent three years in sedation, is naturally suspicous and even outright hostile to strangers, however, she trusts little children because they help her. Since having an IQ of 300, she oftens thinks of others, except for her father, as complete idiots. She hates boys flirting with her (which is not helped by her natural beauty). Abilties and Equipment *Pyro- and Electrokinesis *Marine Rifle *Kinesis syringes- allows Eleanor to switch powers *MMA-Mixed Martial Arts. She can do this as easily as a person can say "pie", in even in a Hero suit. (And you don't want that, trust me). Copyrighting Sorry, you may not take Eleanor Lancer without asking me. Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe